Warriors: The Midnight Journey
by Madmink
Summary: This is the first part of the Night and Oak fanfiction series. ••• Birch, the leader of the Tribe of Falling Avalanche, is a kit murderer. He has followers, some willing to survive, some reluctantly. Twiggy and Midnight are reluctantly following him, so they take their kit nephew, Lightning, and escape to the lake territory. Rated T to be safe
1. Clans

This is the first book in _Warriors: Night and Oak, _and if I get good reviews I may finish the series.

**Clans:**

**•••**

**ThunderClan:**

Leader:

Ruststar, a golden-brown tom with a lost eye

Deputy:

Falconflash, a strong brown tabby tom; **Mentor to Metalpaw**

Medicine Cat

Blossomfruit, a young cream she-cat; **Newly made medicine cat**

Warriors:

Waterdrop, a gray she-cat with pretty hazel eyes

Muddyrock, a brown tom with green eyes and an unusual gray spot on his forehead

Moonlight, a beautiful she-cat with blue eyes and Bengal fur; **Mentor to Flamepaw**

Whitewood, a white tom with yellow eyes

Thickclaw, a gray tom; **Mentor to Stickpaw**

Silvershine, a silver she-cat with green eyes

Mossyrock, a gray tom with green eyes and white stripes

Honeyleaf, a yellow she-cat with blue eyes; **Mentor to Snowpaw**

Apprentices:

Flamepaw, a cocky orange tom; **Apprenticed to Moonlight**

Stickpaw, a brown tom; **Apprenticed to Thickclaw**

Snowpaw, a nice white she-cat with green eyes; **Apprenticed to Honeyleaf**

Metalpaw, a silver she-cat with hazel eyes; **Apprenticed to Falconflash**

Queens: 

Flowerpetal, a beautiful gray she-cat; **Mated with Mossyrock. Raising Redkit, Yellowkit, and Spacekit**

Goldenscent, a yellow she-cat with hazel eyes; **Tulipleaf's older sister; Raising Rosekit and Skykit. Mated with Whitewood**

Tulipleaf, a small, but pretty, pale yellow she-cat with hazel eyes; **Goldenscent's sister. Raising Rustkit (all others are dead). Mated with Ruststar**

Elders:

Lostfoot, a 3 footed white tom

Nowhisker, a battle scarred gray Tom with silver stripes

Bloodynose, a small she-cat with a scarred nose

**RiverClan: **

Leader:

Shellstar, a tortoiseshell she-cat

Deputy:

Eaglewing, a calico she-cat with green eyes

Medicine Cat:

Sunspark, a yellow tom with blue eyes

Warriors:

Bonestripe, a white fur with black striped tom with green eyes; **Mentor to Greenpaw**

Streamvole, a brown she-cat with pretty hazel eyes and an unusually long tail

Lightningface, a yellow tom with a snappy temper and brown eyes; **Mentor to Horsepaw**

Yewplant, a black tom with an ear scarred

Creamyfur, a chocolate-cream furred she-cat

Flickerfang, a red she-cat with darker red stripes and has a scar on her forehead

Flameburn, an orange tom with a dark tail-tip and has blue eyes; **Mentor to Cliffpaw**

**WindClan:**

Leader:

Whirlstar, a gray she-cat with darker fur near her blue eyes

Deputy:

Duskfall, a dark gray she-cat with hazel eyes

Medicine Cat:

Blueflower, a gray-blue she-cat with one working eye

Warriors:

Suntail, a bright yellow she-cat with darker yellow fur near her muzzle

Darkray, a deep black tom with green eyes

Fallingcomet, a cream-coloured she-cat with pretty blue eyes

Cornclaw, a yellow tom with dark black at the bottom of his paws

Pinecone, a dark brown tom with lighter brown on his ears and his paws

Longstick, a dark brown tom; **Mentor to Spiderpaw**

Blackbreeze, a black she-cat with white spots

Treeforce, a brown she-cat with blue eyes

**ShadowClan:**

Leader:

Shinystar, a black she-cat with bright green eyes and a white tail tip

Deputy:

Woodenclaw, a brown tom with blue eyes and some white patches

Medicine Cat:

Pigeonfeather, a silver tom with dark gray stripes and green eyes

Warriors:

Earthshake, a tortoiseshell tom with a green gaze; **Mentor to Flyingpaw**

Blackfur, her name says it all. The she-cat is all black fur except her forehead, which is white; **Silverpaw**

Orangethorn, an orange tom with blue eyes and has white stripes along his tail

Mapleleaf, a brown she-cat with adorable hazel eyes

Blitzflare, a bright red tom with a scarred tail

Pandaspot, a black and white she-cat that is blind

Racoonstare, a gray she-cat with orange eyes

**Tribe of Freezing Avalanche:**

Birch Tree of Honour (Birch), a large brown tom-panther; **Leader of the tribe. Has an evil side. Brother of Twiggy, Midnight, and Lavender**

Twig of Small Oak (Twiggy), a brown tom with unforgettable eyes (the left is green, the right is blue) and a major grass stain on his forehead;** Isn't really a panther like Birch. Brother to Birch, Midnight and Lavender**

Everlasting Midnight (Midnight), an all black tom with the shape of a half-moon on his shoulder; **Same size as Twiggy.** **Brother to Twiggy, Birch, and Lavender**

Lavender in Tall Grass (Lavender), a white she-panther with a unique purple spot on her side; **The nice sister of Birch, Twiggy, and Midnight.****  
**

Fur of Big Grizzly (Bear), a large brown tom-panther with brown eyes

Shiny Gold in Small Creek (Gold), a yellow tom-panther with blue eyes

Lightning in Long Clouds (Lightning), a white tom that will grow to the same size as Twiggy and Midnight; **A kit**


	2. Prologue

A large brown panther walked back and forth giving orders. There was a line up of whimpering, bloody, and broken kits. There were other panthers taking the kits into a cave where squealing and demented chuckles could be heard.

"Slit their throats! Slice their necks! Do whatever you can to kill those filthy things!" The large panther ordered.

A white she-panther padded up to the tom-panther. "Is this necessary? These are only babies, you can't kill them now!" She told him.

"Yes, it is necessary. You can't tell me how to do my duties, Lavender," the brown tom replied.

"Father meant to find a mate and raise kits! Not murder them, Birch!" Lavender yelled angrily.

"Have you ever heard of the word 'Misunderstanding?'. It comes with a good use right now," Birch teased evilltake take her away, Bear"

Another brown panther padded forwards. "Yes sir," he replied.

Bear took Lavender by the leg with his teeth and started to pull her in a small nest-like patch of leaves. Near her was a small brown tom, a small black tom, and a white tom kit.

"Twiggy?" She asked the brown tom. He was fast asleep. Lavender prodded his side. The tom rose his head and slowly opened his eyes, revealing different colours, one green, one blue.

"Lavender?" Asked the tom.

"Yeah, it's me," she replied. She was aware of how big she was. Twiggy isn't a panther, but a normal cat.

"Thank the souls, you're alive! I thought Birch would have killed you!" He exclaimed.

Lavender smiled. "How's Midnight?" She asked.

The black tom was shivering, small icicles hang from his lips. His pelt was covered in snow and he wasn't blinking. "Not good, I was up all night trying to help him. I just got so tired and passed out," he explained.

"Oh... Hopefully he'll live. How's my son?"

Between Twiggy and Midnight was a small kit. She carefully padded over the toms and sat down beside her only son. The rest of her kits were murdered by Birch, but he spared this one kit. She licked the kit's forehead. The kit mewed softly. _He's never gonna be a panther, he'll end up like Twiggy and Midnight _she thought.

"It's good Birch doesn't come and kill Lightning and Gold, right?" Asked Twiggy. Gold was Lavender's mate, and Lightning was the kit.

Lavender shrugged. "I guess." She continued licking Lightning's forehead.

Twiggy shook the snow off of his fur, stretched, then yawned. "Lavender, have you ever felt the urge to pad out of the cave, jump of the mountain, and land in Catfish Pond?" He asked. Catfish Pond was a pond right off the mountain, and it's name describes it; it's full of catfish.

"Are you mad? This is our home! Even how murderous we may be, even how bloody our cave is, even how harsh the punishments are, this is home, and you have to respect that!" She explained.

Twiggy sighed. "I guess you're right," he retorted.

Lavender put her attention back on Lightning. "You know, I feel the same way as you, Twiggy. I feel trapped, sick, and terrible. I feel like I'm being held hostage by sinister forces. Isn't that the way you feel, Twiggy?" She asked. No answer. "Twiggy? Are you there?". She took Lightning and set him down. She looked at where Twiggy was sitting moments before. All she saw was paw tracks.

Worried, she followed the paw tracks out of the cave. A blizzard was storming across the mountain. She still managed to follow the tracks until they ended at the side at the mountain. The side lead to the jump to Catfish Pond. And laying on a log was Twiggy, who had got what he had wanted; to leave the mountain.


End file.
